


Red's Wolf

by KiraMyst



Series: The Little Red Riding Tales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sourwolf Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, creeperwolf peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: The story of 'Little Red Riding Hood' is a tale of a girl being pursued by a monster. Except in this telling, the monster is actually a wolf. A werewolf, but a wolf just the same.Also the 'Red Hood' is more of a Red Hoodie than a cloak. There is no brave huntsman, To rescue the fair maiden from the savage beast. Said maiden, is more likely to go after the threat herself with a baseball bat, than run away screaming.The Monster to Her, is No Beast At All.The Wolf is Hers.She is the Wolf's.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Madhuianna Stillinaki & Scott McCall, Madhuianna Stillinski/Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Little Red Riding Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Red's Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Teen Wolf belongs to MTV, Jeph Loeb, Matthew Weisman and Jeff Davies :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TLRRT!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, Places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a Female!Stiles and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places:)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Prologue

Little Red Riding goes down the path...

To visit her friend's house today.

She wants to make sure they're okay.

Being out here.

On this night.

With the clear starry sky,

And its full moon.

She knows she shouldn't be out this late.

She can tell.

She sensed it.

As soon as she left home.

There, waiting for her in the shadows.

Her Hunter.

The Wolf.

It's Found Her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
